


Where Destiny Leads

by ladyamesindy



Series: ShepShep - John and Jane  Shepard [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyamesindy/pseuds/ladyamesindy
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories tied into the tale that is ShepShep.  This is different from the drabbles -- these stories tie in directly to the ME1 (Destiny's Road), ME2 (Destiny's Hand) and ME3 (Destiny's Fate) games but for various reasons were not included in the main stories.  There is no particular order to their posting -- they will go up as they come to mind and are written.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set early in Destiny's Road, just after Jane Shepard is made Spectre.

Jane stood just inside the doorway, eyes glancing around the cabin as if searching for something familiar.  One cabin aboard ship was very like another -- a living space; enough room for a bed, a computer terminal, occasionally access to a private head.  On larger ships, they could house entire families in one as well as provide a small kitchenette and some additional living space.

“It isn’t going to bite, you know.”

Jane snorted softly, her eyes darting over to her husband who was setting his kit on top of the bed they would now share.   _ That _ would be different, too.  And a first aboard ship.  “It’s … strange.”

His eyes found hers, curiosity causing the blue to shine.  “Oh?  How so?  We’ve both lived in larger quarters than this over the years.”

She shook her head and managed to take a few steps further inside.  Pausing at the table, she ran her fingers along the edge and chewed on the corner of her lip.  Was it only a week ago she’d been here meeting with Anderson?  Discussing Eden Prime and the objective there?  Or just a matter of days ago, debriefing over the events that’d taken place at the colony?  “This isn’t right, John!” she told him.

He moved away from the bed, crossing to stand in front of her.  Silently, he reached out, pulling the strap from her shoulder and setting her bag on the table.  Most of their things were in their lockers, but they had a a few personal items they’d brought with them.  It would make it as close to a ‘home’ as their apartment on Arcturus was when they had the chance to steal away.  “Anderson gave you his blessing, you know,” he murmured. 

“But it isn’t  _ right _ !” she insisted.  Looking up at him, she allowed the intensity of her reaction to show.  “Udina’s railroading him, and you know it!  This should be  _ Anderson’s _ command, not mine!”

Taking her hands in his, John led Jane over to the bedside where he pulled her down to sit beside him.  “You know he’s been grooming us for this for a while now,” he said.  “We could have guessed as soon as we received our orders for ICT and his recommendation was at the top.  Hell, he may have even had this in mind back when he first recruited us into the Alliance.”

Jane shook her head.  It wasn’t a denial so much as it was an unwillingness to accept their current situation.  “Doesn’t matter.  This was  _ his _ command.  He’s worked his entire life for it!  Now, thanks to Udina, I’ve all but stolen it right out from under him!”

“No,” John insisted.  “He willingly handed it over to you.”  

Sighing, Jane flopped back onto the bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling above.  “Still, doesn’t make it right,” she mumbled.

“Hey, at least it isn’t the sleeper pods anymore.”  John dropped back to lie beside her and nudged her shoulder with his.  “Those things always leave me feeling like a sardine afterwards.”

Jane managed a short laugh and wrinkled her nose.  “Sardines?  Really?  Can’t you find something better than that to compare it to?”

John’s hand rose to stroke along his chin as he considered.  “Nope,” he declared after a moment.  “Nothing else comes to mind.”  He pushed himself up to rest on one arm as he looked down at her.  “Look, Anderson himself gave you his approval.  A case could even be made that he’d had this all planned.”

“No --”

But John cut off her protests with a shake of his head.  “Why else would he have three N7s aboard ship?” he countered.  “As it is, some within Alliance Command might think we’ve still got too many.”

Jane scowled.  “They’re not taking you from me at  _ this _ late date!” she hissed.

John chuckled.  “No, I don’t think anyone would want to cross Anderson after getting the  _ Normandy _ crew finalized,” he agreed.

Jane sighed again and pushed herself back up into a sitting position.  “So … we’re really going to do this?”

John lifted a brow.  “Do what?  Move in here?”

Jane managed a smile.  “Chase the galaxy for a rogue Spectre,” she clarified.  “Though, why they decided  _ I _ was fit for this --”

John rose to his feet laughing.  Reaching out, he offered her a hand up beside him.  “Hey,  _ you _ were the brilliant one who defended Elysium, not me!” he reminded her, winking conspiratorially because he knew she hated being reminded of the events on their honeymoon. 

Her eyes, predictably, darkened.  “You still owe me a real honeymoon, you know,” she muttered.

John grinned and stepped over to grab her bag.  “Maybe after we stop Saren,” he told her when he handed it to her.  “We’ll sneak off for a week and --”

Groaning, Jane shook her head.  “No.  No sneaking off anywhere.  Just a week at the apartment on Arcturus.  That’ll do just fine.”

“Careful,” he advised dryly.  “You’re going to hurt my feelings.”

Jane snorted softly, pulling the zipper on her kit and reaching inside.  “I know what it’s like going on shore leave with you,” she reminded him.  “A nice, quiet week at home -- that’s fine with me.”

“Okay, a quiet week at home,” John agreed.  He leaned over to place a quick kiss to her forehead.  “In the meantime, how about I just mosey up to the CIC and make sure Joker is headed in the right direction.  Hmm?”

Jane reached over and grabbed her pillow, tossing it in his direction.  Though he was now about halfway across the room, neither were surprised when it connected solidly with his back.  “You are a menace!” she called after his retreating form.  John’s only reply was to laugh as the door closed behind him.

Once alone, Jane put her few things away and took another minute to give the room a long look.  “Okay, Anderson,” she murmured quietly.  “I sure hope you made the right call on this.”  Taking a deep breath, she straightened her shoulders and headed out of the cabin to the ship beyond.  It was time to get down to business.


End file.
